


We Dance To The Same Beat (the beat of our feet)

by whatcaniwriteinthis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, first work in the fandom, how do you tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3838618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatcaniwriteinthis/pseuds/whatcaniwriteinthis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima Kei is head-over-heels in love with Yamaguchi Tadashi. But does Yamaguchi know this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Dance To The Same Beat (the beat of our feet)

          Suga and Daichi share earphones. Anyone who watches them walk home knows this, Kei included. They walk home together, hands linked, listening to some song off Daichi’s phone. Sometimes Kei hears them talking about practice, but more often not.

          “Those two,” Yamaguchi sighs, sounding fond. Kei quirks an eyebrow, silently asking him what he means.

          “They really suit each other.” he explains, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. “It’s really cute.” Kei watches the two third years jostle each other and laugh.

          “I guess.” he mutters and he can barely hear himself over the music but he knows Yamaguchi hears. He smiles, slips their hands together and uses their closeness to brush Kei gently with his shoulder.

 

          Hinata and Kageyama (or as Kei likes to call them: Dumb and Dumber) don’t listen to music. They sing it. Loudly. It’s mainly Hinata and also mainly Disney. Kei knows more Frozen songs than he ever wanted to know. He actually knows most of the words to that stupid Let it Go song.

          Yamaguchi calls them cute but, then again, he call almost everyone cute (except for Kuroo*). He turns to Kei, smiling a little too innocently, and says, “We should do that some time. I’ve always liked duets.”

          “Over my dead body.” Kei dead pans in reply. No one’s ever called him romantic.

 

          Kei isn’t sure what made him change his mind, but he’s willing to bet on Kuroo and his stupid midnight text messages that contain mainly date suggestions. No matter how many times Kei tells him they don’t do dates, Kuroo insists on sending silly ideas. Maybe it’s his idea of friendship. The end result is this: Kei isn’t sure if Yamaguchi knows how crazily, stupidly, obnoxiously in love he is with him.

 

          He awkwardly asks Ennoshita for advice during practice one day, mainly because he knows that he won’t laugh. Ennoshita doesn’t laugh but he does smile a _little_ too knowingly for Kei’s taste.

          “Anyone who watches you two knows you’re in love.” he says softly.

          “That’s other people.” Kei growls. “I need _Yamaguchi_ to know.”

          “Have you told him?” Ennoshita asks. Kei sends him a flat look.

          “I came to you because you’re supposed to be smart.” Kei tells him, maybe a little too sharply.

          “You don’t talk much.” Ennoshita points out. He spins the volleyball in his hands and considers the matter. “The best thing you can do, from my point of view, is to just keep telling him. You don’t seem like one for grand romantic gestures, so just make small ones. Yamaguchi knows you well; I think he’ll get it.” Kei blinks and stares at the shorter second year.

          “You’ll make a good captain.” he says instead of saying ‘thank you’. Ennoshita looks a bit surprised but smiles. He tosses the ball to Kei.

          “Go do your drills.” he orders in a voice that sounds scarily like Daichi’s. Kei does, smiling slightly.

 

          “Nii-chan?” Kei calls tentatively as he slides into his brother’s extremely messy room.

          “Kei!”Akiteru exclaims, spinning around in his desk chair to look at his younger brother. “How are you?”

          “Good.” Kei says reflexively. “Do you have a headphone jack splitter?” he asks, craning his neck to look at the mess of wires on Akiteru’s desk.

          “Yeah, it should…be…somewhere…here!” Akiteru yanks the small wire out and holds it up triumphantly.

          “Thanks.” Kei crosses the room and makes for the wire but Akiteru yanks it back suddenly.

          “No, you have to tell me what you want it for first.” He folds his arms.

          “Nii-chan.” Kei frowns, almost disapprovingly.

          “Stop giving me that look!” Akiteru shoves Kei’s shoulder gently.

          “Then give me the stupid thing!” Kei moves for the wire and Akiteru ducks.

          “If it’s stupid why do you want it?” Akiteru asks teasingly, dancing out of reach.

          “NII-CHAN!” Kei bellows and then launches himself at his annoying brother. A short wrestling match ensures and, unsurprisingly, the younger one comes out triumphant. He stands up and straightens his shirt, looking rather pleased with himself. On the floor, Akiteru pouts.

          “Can’t you just tell me what it’s for?” he asks, whining. “I’m your brother.” Kei sighs, debating whether it’s worth it. 

          “It’s for Yamaguchi.” he says eventually, resisting the urge to blush.

          “Real romantic lil bro.” Akiteru snorts.

          “You’re the single one, ‘big bro’.” Kei snaps and stalks out of the room.

          “Good luck!” Akiteru calls after him.

 

          “Yamaguchi.” Kei greets curtly and presses a quick kiss to the corner of his mouth.

          “Morning Tsukki!” Yamaguchi exclaims, the perfect picture of innocence like he hadn’t sent him a suggestive text at 3 am last night.

          Kei turns his thoughts away from sexting Yamaguchi (with some difficulty) and they head down the road together. Yamaguchi’s excitedly talking about practice with Kei running a snarky commentary. He’s mostly quiet except for the commentary, as he tries to plug in two headphones without being obvious.

          He slips the first set over his ears and Yamaguchi deflates slightly. Kei rolls his eyes and then slides the next pair over Yamaguchi’s ears. He visibly brightens.

          “I thought you were supposed to be cool.” Kei mutters as he turns on the music. He’s secretly pleased though, and his ears are slowly turning red.

          “I can say the same to you.” Yamaguchi teases but he smiles and slips their hands together.

          They walk down the street to school and volleyball practice, wearing separate headphones but listening to the same song.

 

**Author's Note:**

> tsukishima and yamaguchi are precious babies, no one can tell me otherwise. constructive criticism is welcome, as always.
> 
> *there might be another story surrounding yamaguchi calling kuroo cute soon XD 
> 
> come [tumblr](http://probablypartiallyinsane.tumblr.com/) with me ^_^


End file.
